El Príncipe De Mis Pesadillas
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Un día en la vida de casados de Sakura y Sasuke: ¡Lleno de discuciones! Pero algo hará que dejen de pelearse.. ¿Que será? Entra y mira! ;


Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

**El Príncipe De Mis Pesadillas. **

- ¡Van a ser rosas!

- ¡No, azules!

- ¡Yo quiero cortinas rosas!

- ¡No voy a tener cortinas rosas en mi mansión!

- ¡_Nuestra_ mansión, querrás decir!

Si, desde la mañana que los habitantes disfrutaban de la sinfonía de gritos del reciente matrimonio Uchiha.

Sin un mes de convivencia conyugal, Sasuke y Sakura ya les habían revelado a toda Konoha sus problemas en el habitad del hogar.

Que las cortinas, que la comida, que la posición de los muebles, ¡Que el lugar donde pondrían la pecera! Definitivamente, no se podía decir que coincidían en gustos. Eran totalmente opuestos. Y eso llevaba a las 210 peleas diarias que tenían por trivialidades y cosas tan tontas como donde colocarían la pecera que aún no habían comprado.

Esa mañana, la discusión era sobre cortinas. Eso era nuevo, nunca antes habían peleado por eso.

Obviamente, nuestra hermosa y tierna Sakura quería cortinas acordes a ella y a su cabello; color rosa, delicadas y finas.

Por el contrario, nuestro atractivo y frío Sasuke deseaba cortinas de su color favorito, azul, acorde a casi todo su vestuario y hasta podría decirse que su cabello.

Allí el problema, lo que hizo que ambos esposos se enfadaran _nuevamente_ con el otro.

Y en la mansión Uchiha, se podía ver a Sakura sentada en un extremo de su amplio sofá, y a Sasuke en el otro lado, cada uno mirando en la dirección contrario del otro.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Y hasta que alguno diera el brazo a torcer, iban a quedar enojados entre si.

Sakura bufó y cruzó sus brazos al tiempo que el teléfono sonaba. Ambos lo observaron y cruzaron miradas.

- Atiende tú, Uchiha. – ordenó Sakura.

- No tengo ganas, hazlo tú. – respondió el moreno.

- No, tú.

- Hmp, no.

Dejaron que sonara dos veces más hasta que resoplaron. Y se levantaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a mirarse y caminaron hacia el teléfono.

- Lo respondo yo, Uchiha.

- No, ahora ya me paré. Sra. Uchiha – dijo Sasuke adelantándose.

- ¡Yo también, así que voy yo! – replicó Sakura apurándose.

Pero antes de llegar a levantar el tubo, su esposo la detuvo y estiró la mano él.

- ¡Sasuke! – ella le desvió la mano y lo empujó hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué haces Sakura? – preguntó enfadándose y tratando de quitarla del camino.

- ¡Voy yo!

- ¡No seas niña!

- ¿¡Yo soy niña!?

- ¡Si!

En medio de su discusión, el teléfono dejó de sonar y ambos lo volvieron a mirar. Sakura puso sus brazos en jarras.

- Espero que estés contento… - acotó sin despegar los ojos de los de su novio.

- Fue tu culpa, yo lo podría haber contestado… - objetó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- No fue mi culpa, ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? – preguntó Sakura, cansada, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Al verla, Sasuke se descruzó de brazos. No. Eso no era lo que quería. Lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo era ver llorar a Sakura, y menos si el llanto era causado por él.

- No, Saku… - pidió acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

- ¿Por qué siempre peleamos, Sasuke-kun? – quiso saber la muchacha.

Le acarició el cabello y bufó.

- No lo se, pero sería mejor que lo dejemos de hacer, no me gusta…

La pelirosa se separó sorprendida. Escuchar a Sasuke expresarse tan libremente le resultó extraño. Pero no se quejó.

- Bueno, tratemos de dejar el asunto de las cortinas afuera… luego veremos.

- Perfecto – acordó él.

- Vamos, prepararé algo para comer. Quiero pollo frito.

- ¿No podrías hacer algo con tomates? – preguntó él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Ya hice ayer, hoy quiero pollo…

- Pero yo quiero tomates.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡No seas egoísta! – pidió la ex Haruno.

- ¿Egoísta? ¡Yo no soy egoísta!

En fin, Konoha se deleitó de una nueva discusión sobre gustos. Y todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Es que nunca terminaría?

Por la noche, ambos habitantes de la casa se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la casa, otra vez separados por un espacio considerable y mirando en direcciones opuestas. Y es que luego de 7 discusiones en total y algunos adornos rotos, no pudieron arreglar el dilema del almuerzo, en el cual terminaron comiendo… nada. Sin contar las otras cinco veces en el día que el teléfono había sonado sin que ellos pudieran contestar por haber estado peleando.

- Espero que limpies todo el desorden, Uchiha. – replicó la mujer mirando la sala de estar, toda desordenada a causa de la persecución que habían tenido por la casa, debido a que Sasuke no quería la jeringa que Sakura debía ponerle para que no se enfermara.

- Ni lo sueñes, tú fuiste la que me hizo hacer esto. Lo limpias tú. – negó Sasuke repasando su desordenada sala.

- Sasuke, yo no… - comenzaba a contestar Sakura pero el teléfono los interrumpió nuevamente. Verde y negro chocaron en una mirada para que luego la muchacha resoplara.

- Voy yo, ¿Si? A ver si te quiebras por levantarte – dijo irónicamente, caminando hasta el teléfono.

- Ja ja ja – rió falsamente el Uchiha, sin dejar de mirarla.

Levantó el tubo y lo pegó a su oreja.

- ¿Hola?

- _¡Sakura, hasta que el fin me atiendes niña!_ – se quejó una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Oh, lo lamento Tsunade-sama, es que tenía algunas… complicaciones por aquí. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos al mirar a su esposo. - ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

- _¿Sakura, recuerdas el chequeo general de todos los AMBU?_

- Si, el que me hice junto con Sasuke-kun y Naruto… ¿Qué sucede?

- _Tengo el resultado de todos. Y el tuyo… bueno…_

- ¿Pasa algo malo conmigo?

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke volvió la vista a su esposa. ¿De que podría estar hablando con la vieja Hokage? ¿Pasaba algo malo con Sakura?

Mantuvo los ojos en el rostro de ella hasta que vio que palidecía por completo.

Y se preocupó. Se levantó de un salto del sillón y caminó presuroso hasta llegar a su lado. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

Ella volvió sus jades y pudo ver que estaban inundados de lágrimas. Lo que lo asustó más.

- ¡Sakura, dime que pasa! – exigió tomándose firmemente de los hombros sin llegar a lastimarla.

La muchacha asintió y a continuación le habló.

- M-muy bien… nos vemos mañana… s-si, estoy bien… adiós Tsunade-sama.

Cortó y miró a Sasuke, al cual se le notaba la preocupación en el rostro.

- Saku, ¿Qué…

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo la pelirosa lanzándose a abrazarlo por el cuello - ¡Estoy embarazada, Sasuke-kun!

Y de pronto, sintió como si él se fuera a desmayara. ¿Qué ella estaba embarazada? ¿Qué iba a ser padre? Una felicidad sin comparación lo invadió y a su vez, la abrazó.

- Sakura, eso es… maravilloso.

Se separaron y ella le sonrió con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, te amo!

Él la besó y sonrió sinceramente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

- Yo también, amor…

Se sentaron en el sillón, abrazados y olvidaron todas las discusiones. Las razones por pelear eran tontas y ellos sabían que se amaban. No llegarían a ningún lado discutiendo.

Pensando en las riñas que habían tenido, Sakura sonrió.

- Sasuke-kun, te amo… eres el príncipe de mis sueños…

El azabache sonrió y le besó el pelo antes de que Sakura agregara:

- Aunque… a veces… - lo volvió a ver – Eres el príncipe de mis pesadillas…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, reprobatoriamente y ambos rieron. Así estaba mejor, sin discusiones, solo amor en el aire. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que ella habló.

- Serán cortinas blancas, ¿Te parece bien?

El Uchiha sonrió y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Perfecto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta tan. NO ME MATENNNN! Fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y dije, buee lo tengo que escribir. Y admito que el final no es muy guauu, pero me pareció lo más irónico.

Sin más, me despido. Tengo que seguir escribiendo mi otro fic: **Recuperando El Amor.**

Besos!

REVIEW/ TOMATAZOS

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
